God of War (Series)
God of war Series God of War is an action-adventure video game series loosely based on Greek mythology. Debuting in 2005, the series has become a flagship title for the PlayStation brand, consisting of seven games across multiple platforms. The series' story centers around its only playable character. Story Kratos, a Spartan warrior tricked into killing his wife and child by his former master, the God of War Ares. Kratos eventually kills Ares at the behest of the goddess Athena and takes his place as the new God of War, but is still haunted by the nightmares of his past. Kratos is eventually betrayed by Zeus, the King of the Olympian Gods. Revealed to be a demigod and the son of Zeus, Kratos now seeks revenge against the gods for their machinations. What follows is a series of attempts to free himself from the influence of the gods and the Titans and exact revenge. Each game chapter forms part of a saga with vengeance as a central motif. later the series have prequel which mean tell backstory about kratos. the timeline is : God of War: Ascension This is the latest installment of the series and six months have passed since that fateful day after Kratos' unintentional killing of his wife and daughter. God of War: Chains of Olympus Set during Kratos' days as a loyal servant of the gods, this PSP prequel sees him rescuing Helios from the god of sleep-and fighting a conspiracy in the depths of the underworld. God of War After ten years of serving the gods, Kratos is ordered to kill his former master, Ares, the god of war. This involves opening Pandora's Box, taking its power, and laying the foundations for later betrayals. God of War: Ghost of Sparta Having replaced Ares, Kratos learns his long-lost brother Deimos may still be alive, held prisoner by the gods, and sets out to find him more bitter and bloodthirsty than ever. God of War: Betrayal God of War II Consumed by anger, Kratos sends Spartan troops on a rampage across Greece, worrying the Olympians. When Zeus betrays and nearly kills him, Kratos begins a journey to change Fate itself and finally getting his revenge on Zeus. God of War III Picking up where God of War II left off, Kratos' "final" adventure involves a top-to-bottom-and-back-again trip through Olympus and the brutal elimination of the king of gods, Zeus, and battle his inner self as well. this game also have secondary canon that including comic book, art book, novel, and, guide book. the novel seem to expand the universe itself since it tell about kratos' enemy. the comic tell when kratos become the champion of the gods and have mission to find nectar called ambrosia that can give people immortality. Later kratos used that nectar to cure his son from disease. As the story progress the nectar can be used to resurrect god from death. and for art book and guide book. it tell more about feat and background information of the character and location. Power and abilities info This series is really hard to calculate about power and abilities since the feat is separated from main canon (game series) and it also have many speculation such as power scaling, feat, comprehensive energy and speed scale, game mechanics, inconsistency, Quantification (because the secondary canon). And also there are feat that has been confirm by developer itself. it really hard to find all feats and put it into one. for the example the size of world, and also the most debate is kratos' speed. As far the verse goes the durability, speed, destructive capacity, striking strength are still speculation. still need to hard work to calculate and put all of the feat into one. when it's done the respect thread will be created. And for know this verse is range to island - country+ level or even into life wiper- planet level+ or more higher, but with many possibilities this verse can be turn into universe+ level . for the example helios banished nyx and cronos overthrown his father Uranus. and for know the primordial's war create universe is the best feat from main canon. and for abilities this verse is powerful but still quantifiable. this verse possessed broken power such as soul manipulation, time manipulation, illusion casting, invulnerability, petrification, dimensional manipulation, telekinesis, magic, reality warping, and causality manipulation. (for detail info check this site ) Character # Kratos # Zeus (God of War) # Hades (God of War) # Ares (God of War) # Poseidon (God of War) # Thanatos (God of War) # Atlas (God of War) # Helios (God of War) # Cronos (God of War) # Sister of Fate (God of War) # Persephone (God of War) # Hermes (God of War) # Hercules (God of War) # Gaia (God of War) # Pollux and Castor # Perseus (God of War) # Deimos (God of War) # Theseus (God of War) # Charon (God of War) # Erinys (God of War) # ouranous (God of War) # Babarian King (God of War) # the furies External link god of war wiki Category:Series